Things goes wrong when people don't understand
by Partystarter96
Summary: This a story where love between Tay and Chad goes crazy when chad finds some wit Tay in a closet this is my first story so it might not be good to all peeps and this story also goes wit the title and some times you need to belive your friends
1. One:the bad party

One:the party 

As the summer was also done all the wildcats planed a huge party to end the summer. For how the summer start Ryan and Sharpay was invited too. At the party everyone was bored so they started 7 to 11 mins in heaven.But Chad was never told about it because he didn't come yet.When they were playing Ryan spun and it landed on Taylor. When they went in Chad came and everyone went to hide and Chad went to put in his jacket away and found Taylor and Ryan makingout.

Taylor:Chad this is not what u think

Chad:What its not my girlfriend making out with someone else

Ryan:chill chad we were playing a game this is a party right

Chad:then where is everyone else

Chad shows Taylor and Ryan that there is nobody else. Chad punches Ryan and then runs away. Taylor looks down at ryan and his nose is bleeding.Help help guys come on stop hiding Taylor yelled.Sharpay,Gabbi ran over to Talyor to see what happened. Gabbi called Troy over to help. They lifted him up on a chair and called 911. Later that night Sharpay gets told that Ryan has a broken Nose.


	2. Two:the chat room

Two:The chat room

SmARTGIRL15-gabbi

Basketballboy14-troy

$superrichgirl$-sharpay

TayTay08-Taylor

Chadboy8-chad

SmARTGIRL15: HELLO IS ANYBODY ON

Basketballboy14 is online

Basketballboy14: hey gabbi

SmARTGIRL15: hey troy have you talked to chad

Basketballboy14: no i hadn't seen him

$superrichgirl$ is online

SmARTGIRL15:Hey sharpay is ryan ok

$superrichgirl$: not reall he has a broken nose

Basketballboy14:Does anyone knoe what happened

$superrichgirl$: only Taylor i think

TayTay is online

SmARTGIRL15:hey taylor

TayTay08:hi

$superrichgirl$:can you tell me what happen to my bro

TayTay08:yeah chad opened the door and found us because we were playing but you guyz were hiding so him puched ryan

Chadboy8 is online

Basketballboy14: hey chad

Chadboy8 is offline

Basketballboy14:i guess thats why he is mad then

TayTay08:yeah and why did yu guys hide

Basketballboy14:we didn't know who it was so we wanted to hide and see what was going to happen it was my idea

TayTay08:ok thanks for telling me

Basketballboy14:i'm sorry

TayTay08:ok

SmARTGIRL15:gtg bye

SmARTGIRL15 is offline

Basketballboy14:i have to go too i have to eat

Basketballboy14 is offline

TayTay08:well sharpay i hope ryan will be ok

$superrichgirl$:ok thanks me too bye

$superrichgirl$ is offline

TayTay08 is offline


	3. Three:the hospital,Four:the lake

Three:At the hospital/Four the lake

The next day Sharpay got a call from the hospital Ryan was at.She was shocked to hear her brother talking. He told her that he had a broken nose and miner head damage.He also told her she could come by and bring two people with her.Sharpay ran to her parents room but they weren't there so she called up Taylor and asked her and she said yes.Taylor asked if Gabbi could come.Taylor Called Gabbi and Gabbi said she would go.When the three got to the hospital they found where Ryan was. The four of them started talking and then Ryan got a im on his phone and it was from Chad the message was ''i hope u r happy with taylor''. He showed the message to the girls and Gabbi called troy and told him to call Chad but Chad never pick up his phone. At the hospital Taylor head a doctor near her say''yeah we just got a teenager we don't know his name but he was found in a trashed car after a bad crash''. She asked him what he looked like, the said he was short and had blonde hair. When the three girls were leaving a doctor called them and said to Shar that her brother was ready to leave. So the three help Ryan into the car. When there were driving Taylor got a message from Chad and it scared her. It said''if u are near the lake come and get my out of it''. She told Shar to drive to the lake but Tay never told them wat the message said.When they arrived at the lake it had to be around 8pm.When Shar stoped the car Tay ran out and to the lake.She looked hard and saw car lights glowing in the water.She yelled for Gabbi and then told her she was going in.Gabbi got to where Taylor was and then Tay cameup with Chad. Sharpay already called 911 and Gabbi called Troy and told him to come to thelake.Troy came inless then 5 mins after he was called in a tow truck.After Chad's car was out of the water an ambulance came and took Chad to the Hospital. The day after that Chad was awake and Troy was standing next to him.Troy asked him what he was thinking.Chad said''my own girlfriend was cheating on me at where i was told a party was going on''.Troy lefted Chad and told him that there was a party. When he was alone he picked him phone up and called Taylor. He said he was sorry and if she could forgive him.She said ok and she forgived him.


	4. Five:the end

Five:The End

A week later Chad was let go out of the hospital. When he walked out of the hospital he was shocked to see that everyone was standing there. Troy was the first person to say something.Troy said''shocked''. Chad didn't know wat to say until he walked up to Ryan and said''Dude i hope you can forgive me and if you can't..''.Before he could finish Ryan said''i forgive you i know now why you did wat you did so yeah i forgive you.'' Chad ''could come in here so we can talk without anybody.'' Chad and Ryan wenty into Ryan's car to talk Chad went into the driver's seat and saw that the keys were in the car.When Ryan was in the car Chad punched Ryan and started the car and started to drive Troy,Gabbi,Taylor,  
and Sharpay got into cars and started to follow Chad but he went to fast for them to really follow. Chad drove to an old hang out and took Ryan out of the car and dragged him over to the treehouse that the hang out was. It was about 25 ft off the ground. Chad reached the top wit Ryan hanging from his hand. Troy and the girls reached the hang out when they saw Chad start to drop Ryan. Ryan came to and fought back. Rayn pushed Chad away and started to climbed down. Ryan got to the bottom and Chad said he will jump down because he didn't know what or who to belive. Troy yelled up to Chad and said''Would you belive the wildcats cause they will know wat happen''. Chad was seen anymore so Troy climbed up and didn't see him.  
He heard Taylor yell for Troy because Chad jumped off the treehouse and landing in a small hole but was okay for some reason.He got up and ran. Later that night Troy went over to Chad's house and Chad was there. Troy saw wat Chad put up on his My Room Page saying he was sorry and if anyone wanted to say anything about him put in on His Page. Chad closed out the page when he heard Troy. Troy said'' so do you now belive wat we been saying.''

Chad"yeah i talked to Zeke and he told me everyhing''

Troy"ok man now will you stop doing stupid and crazy things''

Chad" yeah sure wat ever you stay i'll stop i just want to know one thing''

Troy" Wat is it''

Chad"why did you guys hide''

Troy"when we heard someone i said lets all hide and so we did''

Chad"oh ok now at bthe next party have me come wit you''


End file.
